An Unexpected Romance
by bluecrazed
Summary: He slowly leaned closer to me until his lips were not very far from mine. A sudden burst of emotion flowed through me. The exceeding feeling of wanting him to touch me…of myself wanting to touch him. I knew at that exact second that I wanted to kiss him.


**A/N: I always say that rainy days give you inspirations, so while I was taking a walk in the pouring rain (so relaxing by the way) I came up with this amazing idea for a story.**

**In my opinion, I think this is better than 'Rin's 'boring' Day', because RBD has a lot more errors and doesn't make much since. I just thought that the idea of Sesshy in heat was majorly sexy, but it didn't make any since, so I thought this one was a lot better and a lot more romantic/humor.**

**NOTE: more than three reviews and I will update**

**EnJoY!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…**

**An Unexpected Romance**

**Chapter 1**

(Rin's POV all through story)

Sitting under a shaded tree, watching as the thick summer clouds fly across the ocean blue sky…yep, this is definitely heaven. I could stay in this spot for hours. I could hear nothing but the chirping of birds and soft cool breezes that waved over the field before me. This was as peaceful as it could ever get.

"Rin-chan!!"

Well…almost as peaceful.

"Rin-chan!!"

After a few seconds, I finally sat up and sighed heavily at the knowledge of what was to come. Damn, after all this time of searching for the perfect spot, you'd think that perfect spot would involve Jaken-sama being unable to find it, but no… he always has his ways of tracking you down. He's like a guard dog without the extraordinary sense of smell. For him, I guess it's an extraordinarily huge mouth.

"Rin-chan!!" his voice was closer now, and more annoying

Rising to my feet, I growled, "Yes, Master Jaken?" I tried to be as respectful as I could, but anyone with a brain would know very well that you couldn't.

Jaken finally made it to where I was standing under a large tree on a tall hill, which was smack dab in the middle of an open field. He rested his weight on his staff and started huffing out words that made no sense. "Rin…chan…you little…I'm gonna… just wait till…you'll be…ugh—" and that's when he fell flat on his face.

I stood there staring at the little toad's passed out form for a few seconds until I asked, "Um…are you alright, Jaken-sama? You look tired."

He raised his head. "What do you think!!?" He screeched. The nerve of that little fool! All I asked was if he was okay and he shoved it back in my face? Oh, he's in for it now….

I put my hands on my hips. "Actually, I think you look the same old and green as you always have been, so you don't really look tired."

"Why, you little brat! Show some respect!"

"Oh? Who just called who a brat? Looks like I'm not the only one who should show people respect, Jaken-sama!"

He stood up and rudely pointed his staff in my face. "_YOU _were the one that wondered off from camp and I was nice enough to go and look for you! So you had _better _show me some respect, young lady!"

"You went to look for me _only_ because Sesshoumaru-sama ordered you to."

You could see the little gears churning in his head, trying to so hard to think of a comeback. Success!

I walked passed him slowly and cooed, "Rin-chan1, Jaken-sama0." Jaken huffed and scuttled until he was walking right next to me. "We'll see who gets the last laugh, little girl!" Oh, so it's a challenge he wants? Without thinking, my right foot shot out right when he lifted his leg-claw-well…whatever.

'BAM'

"Oooffphm!"

I couldn't help but laugh in triumph. Something about tripping Jaken just made my day! "Well, Jaken-sama," I said between laughs, "It appears that I'm having the last laugh!"

"Mmph mmhmphmm!" was the muffled reply.

"Oh, and by the way…" I turned my head, "Rin2, Jaken-sama0!" I laughed and took off running, ignoring the calls of protest from Jaken.

I ran through the field with my eyes closed and my arms spread out. It felt better that way. And since the trees were so far away, the wind blew freely, making it feel like I was flying. Oh how I loved the feeling of the cool wind rushing through my hair and the sound it makes as it brushes past my ears. I did a few twirls and gallops, frolics and sprints, but mainly just ran as fast as I could, softly laughing all the way.

Hmm…maybe getting that much into the mood wasn't a good idea. After a long time of running through wind, I wasn't at all expecting to run right _into_ something hard and solid. I get the feeling that what I just ran into is something I'll have get down on my knees and apologize for a very long time…and I hope will be _punished_ for by a certain someone.

Well…let's just say ½ of what I expected was right…but sadly not the part I wanted.

"Rin." Came the wonderfully monotone, perfect, and may I say, sexiest voice I have ever heard from above me.

As I rubbed my head, my eyes peaked up to look at the figure whose shade I laid under and a breath of relief and happiness escaped me. "Oh, h-hello Sesshoumaru-sama! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you!"

He stood over me, tall and broad. Most of him that was facing me was shaded, but his molten honey eyes pierced through the shade of his face. The sight was both horrifying and captivating, two words that are near impossible to mix together.

"Rin."

The tone of his milky-smooth voice just added an extra spice to the alluring silence and ethereal sight I was witnessing. And it had also sparked me back to reality in hesitant sputters of words that made no sense.

"Ah…uh…I mean…I'm…uh…eh…."

His response was the slight lift of his right eyebrow.

In a matter of 2 minutes, I can both embarrass and humiliate myself.

Wow, Rin-chan, you must be some piece of work.

"Rin…you wondered off." I could tell by the tone of his voice that it wasn't a question. He knew that I knew that by that little comment, he was displeased and I better have one hell of a good excuse for why I displeased him.

Well, here it goes…

"You see, I was a bit exhausted and hot and thought that I could take a little break from the sun. I'm sorry to make you worry so much, Sesshoumaru-sama."

His attention faded off me and his eyes gazed onto the wavy grass, but you could tell the grass was not what he was interested in.

"I was not worried, though disappearing without informing me is not something you should repeat in the future."

A sudden thought struck me. I never knew how naïve my lord was. Was he really that blind to not notice how good I can read him? He was like a book I had read millions of times. I have watched him for 10 years now and if he thinks that I'm going to believe the 'I care about no one but myself' gig, then he is clearly mistaken.

My mouth twitched slightly, yearning to say something. I can't believe how stupid my brain can get sometimes! Smart-mouthing Sesshoumaru-sama!? Sesshoumaru-sama!! It's not like smart-mouthing Jaken-sama at all! There's a big, BIG difference!

Jaken-sama is…well…Jaken-sama! And Sesshoumaru-sama is tall, strong, beautiful, good looking, deadly, aloof, good looking…

Did I mention good looking?

"Rin, you are not answering."

I quickly looked up to see his eyes now transfixed on me. I wondered how long I was spaced out by seeing the annoyed look on his face.

"Uh…y-yes, Sesshoumaru-sama! I understand completely!"

His head nodded once, and then glanced over my head. "Where is Jaken?"

I was about to reply when I noticed that the statement was also a trick question. Jaken-sama was ordered to find me —immediately, I'm sure— and yet he was nowhere in sight. I guess I could, at least, tell Sesshoumaru-sama that Jaken-sama had done his job of finding me quite well (and not to mention quite boisterously) and save him the trouble of his daily 'fist-connecting-with-skull' ritual. At least I could be nice this once.

"I'm sorry my lord, but I haven't seen Jaken-sama anywhere."

Well, it was worth a try? I guess my subconscious was not willing to be as nice to Jaken-sama as I had first wanted to be.

Golden eyes narrowed and hearty-pale lips became a thin line. Oh…he was pissed. Though he always looked pissed —either that or indifferent— you could definitely tell by the way his eyes would lock and stare with a heated glow that could alone, kill a whole army of soldiers and wipe out any living organism within a mile's range.

The best and possibly the only way to help this were to calm him down. So, in as much courage as I had, I walked up to him and wrapped my hands around his one large, clawed, elegant hand. As soon as I had did, his eyes softened to an extent until gentle, emotionless, yet molten honey orbs turned to stare into mine.

"Don't worry, Sesshoumaru-sama." I smiled, which seemed bigger against his slight frown. "Jaken-sama means well. He'd never disobey your orders. I bet he's just searching for Ah-Un so we can continue our journey together!"

I half expected him to reply in an emotionless tone and more expected him to avert his gaze, but what happened next made me mentally question if this was really the very being I spent every day with for the past decade.

One side of his mouth pulled up. The sight was so foreign, I found myself in a daze of confusion. '_Is this…really him? Is he…' _Such thoughts were running through my head in seconds that turned to minuets, and then hours.

And then I realized…

Sesshoumaru-sama was smiling.

It wasn't a full smile, but it was smile. Not the murderous ones he shows before he kills a strong opponent, or the ones when he's about to send Inuyasha sailing through the air with half his body in tact (though that hasn't happened in years). No, this one was warmhearted and tender.

It was beautiful, yet the word just didn't do it justice. It was beyond any word I could think of, so my mind immediately went blank with awe.

"Se-Sesshou…maru…sama."

His smile softened and I felt my stomach plunge while my heart jumped into my throat. He slowly leaned closer to me until his lips were not very far from mine.

"…You…always know…what to say…." A simple whisper sent me into a mental coma. His cool breath against my cheek had turned me to ice, yet my insides were on fire.

A sudden burst of emotion flowed through me. The exceeding feeling of wanting him to touch me…of myself wanting to touch him. The thought was so painful and getting unbearably worse. Those flaming magenta stripes against the cool alabaster skin. The intense look in his eyes against the gentle expression on his face.

I knew at that exact second that I wanted to kiss him.

"Sesshoumaruuu-samaaaa!!"

By the time my eyes adjusted completely, Sesshoumaru-sama was a good few yards away, back facing me. Not far from us, Ah-Un landed firmly with Jaken-sama flying off the beast's back, face grinding with the dry earth.

I was in no mood to laugh at Jaken-sama, or even react when Ah-Un walked over and nuzzled me. My face was burning with a blush and I didn't even know if I was breathing! I just stood there, staring off into the distance with so many thoughts running through my head, making it spin faster and faster that, for a split second, I was to believe my brain had turned into a whirlpool.

"Let's be off." I heard the distant command of my lord, but my feet just wouldn't move. It felt as if I were to move, my body would break apart into many pieces.

Exactly like a statue.

"Come along, you stupid girl!" screeched a certain toad demon. "Or I'll have Ah-Un drag you!"

Ah-Un growled softly at Jaken-sama, before acting on their own accord and nudging my back gently, causing me to walk forward.

Mental note: cook Ah-Un extra fish for their kindness.

Second Mental note: trip Jaken-sama.

**Oo.oO**

It had been a few hours since we had continued our little journey…and the incident.

"…_You…always know…what to say…"_

Every time that ran through my head, my knees wobbled. It sounded so deep and warm, like it was coming from the very heart of 'his' soul. 'His' every emotion built up in that little sentence.

My eyes then glanced up at the said being. The very second that my lord's figure became perfectly captured in my eyes, they stayed glued to him in amazement. He was a walking amazement. From every step he took to the way his glossy hair flipped from side to side. Oh, that wonderful hair that had me jealous from day one. I couldn't see a single split end or dry, uneven patch. Sesshoumaru-sama is never one to take many baths —mainly because he always smelled good and looked so glamorously clean— that one would believe that his hair would look matted and dull. But it always looked so soft and shiny. It would take me a regular 3 hours just to make my hair that way and still fail miserably!

I suddenly felt my hands raise up and my pace quicken. What the hell was I about to do? Wait a minuet…was I about to touch Sesshoumaru-sama's hair!! I shoved my hands down to my sides, but my fingers still ached to feel the magnificent silky tresses. They were twitching and begging to just run through those silvery locks like sand. But I knew that if I ever committed such an act, I'd have to be sputtering out an explanation to an annoyed/curious dog demon and a squawking toad.

Speaking of a squawking toad, my Jaken senses are tingling.

"What's wrong now, you idiot girl?!"

I'm so good, I even scare myself sometimes.

I looked down at Jaken-sama, who was glaring up at me. "Uh…what?"

"I said, what is wrong with you _this _time?!"

I was confused by his question, until I looked down to see my hands were curled in fists so tight, my knuckled were white.

"Oh…uh…." Quick! Think of something, brain!

"Uh…wh-whatever do you mean, Jaken-sama?"

"You look like your about to throw up."

I stared at him stupidly. "Um…I feel fine, Jaken-sama. I'm just a bit tired from the heat." Then, a thought suddenly popped up.

My lips pulled into a wide grin and I could have sworn I saw Jaken-sama shudder. "Aww…Jaken-sama! Are you worried about Rin-chan!?"

Jaken-sama's eyes went wide. "What!? Of course not!"

"You don't have to act tough around me, Jaken-sama! I know how much you care about me!"

"Don't be stupid! Why would I care about some mangy _human_!?"

This is where the fun starts. I started sniffling and whimpering. "Y-You don't care about me, Jaken-sama?"

The toad demon huffed. "I never have! Humans are worthless and above all, a waste of my time!"

I buried my face in my sleeves and started to _cry_. "J-Jaken-sama h-hates me! I-I'm sorry I'm s-such a w-waste of Jaken-sama's t-time!"

As I continued to _cry_, I heard another voice add to the little event.

"Jaken." Came the stern bark from Sesshoumaru-sama.

"Ah!" Jaken squealed. "Eh…I-I was just kidding, Rin-chan! Hahaha! See!? Just a joke! Y-You don't need to keep crying anymore! Oh, _please_ stop crying!"

I sniffled a few more times, and then gave Jaken-sama my puppy dog eyes. "B-But…I thought Jaken-sama h-hated me…?"

From a sideways glare from Sesshoumaru-sama, Jaken-sama was trembling. "Ha! Now where would you get a silly idea like that! I don't hate you!"

I smiled. "So, do you love me, Jaken-sama?"

"_Love_ you!? Why would I _love_ a hu—"

Sesshoumaru-sama stopped walking.

Jaken gulped. "Ah…I mean…of course! I…l-l-lo-ve…hu-hum-a-ns…." I had to purse my lips together just to keep from laughing at the sight of Jaken-sama's eye twitch uncontrollably. A little voice warned me that if I keep it up, Jaken-sama might have a Stroke.

"But do you love _me_, Jaken-sama?"

Only Sesshoumaru-sama can tell me to stop bothering Jaken-sama.

Jaken-sama's creepy little hands were gripping his staff so hard, I thought it would break. "Y-Y…Yes…Rin-chan…I…lo-lo-ve…y-you."

"Aww!! Did you hear that, Sesshoumaru-sama! Jaken-sama loves me!" I dropped to my knees and wrapped my arms around Jaken-sama. Now, I know what your thinking, but just watch and see what happens next!

"Wha--! R-Rin-chan…ah!" Jaken coughed, sputtered, squirmed, blushed madly, and finally…passed out cold.

See…my favorite part of the day. And I didn't even need to trip him!

"Rin…." Sesshoumaru-sama turned to look at me.

I batted my eyelashes innocently. "I was just giving him a hug, my lord. I'm sorry if I wasn't supposed to."

His eyes softened. Yes! My charms worked! And I didn't even know I had charms!

"If you feel the need to embrace someone, Rin, I wouldn't suggest it be Jaken."

Something about that sentence struck me hard. In truth, I wanted nothing more than to embrace Sesshoumaru-sama…and a few other things that came to mind that I'm not going to mention…. Hmm…maybe I should press this a bit further.

"So…does that mean I can hug _you, _Sesshoumaru-sama?!"

"Hn…."

And idea had then popped up and my mind was split between decisions.

'_Don't do it! What kind of moron would risk getting their head chopped clean off!?'_

'_Do it! Do it! He didn't say no, so you have every right! Oh, and grab his ass while your at it!'_

Before I could decide on which idea to go with, my legs were already sprinting forward and arms wide.

It felt like absolute heaven. Complete and total bliss. With my arms wrapped around his waist and my frame pressed firmly against his back, there was a feeling that I had never felt before, welling up inside me. I don't care how I was embracing him, because at least I was close enough to hold onto him and relish the thought of never letting go.

His body stiffened for the longest time, his chest stone-still and a very quiet gasp escaped him, and still I never let go.

"_Rin…" _I swore I heard him whisper my name, but I was too dazed in the embrace to be sure.

And finally, after what seemed like hours, I pulled back and smiled at him. He seemed to relax some and his breathing became visible.

"Sorry, my lord, but…" I turned around and began walking towards Ah-Un and a still unconscious Jaken-sama, laughing slightly. "…technically, you never said no, so I—"

An arm curled around my waist and I was pushed back against a hard object, most likely a body. Another warm hand snaked up to one side of my cheek, pulling my head sideways to rest on the hard body from behind, the clawed thumb of that hand gently rested over my parted lips.

'_b-bmp…b-bmp…b-bmp…'_

I could hear his heart beat through the armor. A perfect, steady rhythm…almost like a lullaby.

Lips grazed through my hair, then to the other ear that wasn't enchanted by the steady beat of his heart. A soft gust of warm breath sent shivers through my spine, followed by a voice that sounded like a night's breeze.

"…But I don't recall…saying _yes_."

I have made many mistakes in my life, but one as simple as the one I made now couldn't possibly compare to any other I had committed.

I blinked

I should have known better than to even move an inch in a situation like this, because in that single blink, everything was back to normal…or better yet… no where near it.

A few more blinks had me staring at the retreating back of Sesshoumaru-sama and two pairs of large and confused eyes of Ah and Un, not to mention a snoring Jaken-sama on his back.

"…S-Se-Sessh…oumaru…sama…--"

I thought I was going crazy. Absolutely insane. But the thought never really reached a realization because Ah-Un was in the same confused state as I was. Staring back from Sesshoumaru-sama and back to me with the most puzzled and shocked look on both faces. It had caused me to blush and knowing that the poor two-headed dragon had been watching every piece of movement between the Lord and I with not a clue of what was truly going on. But truth-be-told…I too had no clue what was going on.

My face was burning, my limbs feeling flimsy like rice-paper. In a single minuet, my lord's actions had drained me from the inside and out. If I didn't respect him so much –if I didn't love him so much— I would have damned him for making me so dizzy.

I soon allowed my eyes to close, the air leave my lungs, and very suddenly did the dry-rocky ground rush up to meet me.

TBC…

**A/N: Hmm…so, with Sesshoumaru acting so weird and nothing making sense anymore, what's Rin to do? Find out what happens in the next chapter!**

**I'm actually very surprised at myself. After a long summer of goofing off and laying on my ass all summer, you'd think I got a bit rusty! I can actually say that this is my best piece!**

**AND NOW! To go take an Aleve for my excruciating headache. In the meantime, check out a piece from the next chapter!**

**CHAPTER 2:**

"My dear, would you do me the honor of bearing my children?" his voice had turned from a comical tone, to a smooth and silky low pitch.

It took all the sense I had just to register the monk's words. I couldn't even look at him straight through all the blinking my eyes had instinctively acted upon.

My mouth opened slightly, but I didn't even know what was going to come out. Truthfully, I felt like barfing at such nonsense. But before I could emit and squeak, the far off shout of Inuyasha-sama had shut me up.

"Dammit, Sesshoumaru. Where the hell did you go!!? Come back here!"

Every fiber in my being had froze. Uh-oh, I just had a very bad feeling, and the feeling only worsened as a body sized shadow had loomed over us.

The only thought that came to mind was… '_Poor Houshi-sama.'_

**Much luv, everyone! Read n' Review! Please and Thank you:)**

**PS: I you see errors, PLEASE tell me!**


End file.
